The Punk and His Popstar Prince : Larry Stylinson AU : ON HOLD
by pierce-onedirection-in-221B
Summary: Harry Styels : world renown popstar, wears bright shirts with pink flamingos on them, still in the closet, commitment issues ※ Louis Tolminson : kindergarden teacher, wears all black, normal, headbanger, punk rocker, depressed ※ Let the games begin ※ BTW,
1. Sleeping on the Floor

**song FOUR this chapter:**

Stockholm Syndrome **One Direction**

**Louis' POV**

I sat up straight in my bus seat, woken from sleep by a sudden jolt. I sighed and stretched lightly, disappointed by another failed attempt of sleep. I plugged in my headphones and smiled instantly when I heard Harry's voice. I'm a really huge fan of One Direction. It would be phenomenal to meet them one day. The bus rolled along a few extended moments longer. By then, I'd been through 2 1/2 albums. I finally reached the bus stop near my flat, the last song on my phone ending. I climbed out, taking off towards my flat. I closed my eyes and ran harder, having memorized the route. I always tried to shorten the distance because I'm deathly afraid of the dark. I bumped into somebody, running at full speed and nearly fell onto the concrete. Luckily, the stranger that I bumped into caught me right me right as my head kissed the ground. "Sorry," I whispered, looking down and away. "'S OK." the stranger said, and I could hear his smile. My heart stopped a moment, I knew that voice. But from where?

"It was my fault really." he said, his words slurring. "Thanks for saving me anyway." I whispered, trying to step around him. "No, wait." he sighed. "Can I come with you? I'm kinda having problems with ... with my parents." he asked. "Um, sure. I- I guess so." I stuttered. What would El think, me bringing home a random guy that I found on the street? I sighed and walked towards my flat. He giggled the whole way, occasionally mumbling. "Then he walked, because it didn't want to be a banana. And I made sure that it snowed, that way that he could breathe." he explained, not really clearing anything up, just confusing me further. Then I realized : this guy was drunk. Like, **wasted** drunk. I held back laughs as he went on "explaining" his story. I got to the flat, trying to get in as quietly as possible. But my guest made it nearly impossible to stay even remotely quiet. He started giggling uncontrollably, stumbling. Even though the lights were off, I could hear him. Eleanor's superior hearing picked up the noise that even the deaf could have heard, showing up immediately and turning the light on. The stranger squealed and immediately turned them off, mumbling something about hide and seek. Eleanor sighed, and turned back around to turn the lights on again. I nearly keeled over when I saw who it was, roaming my kitchen, making a ruckus. Harry Styels.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod El, OHMYGOD!" I screamed. Harry stopped moving and looked at me, confused. "What? Are you OK? Do I need to call the police? The ambulance? Louis?! Say something!" she worried. I just stood there, hyperventilating at him. "El, Eleanor, Eleanor Calder, ohmygod, he's here. In my house!" I said, close to sobbing. "WHO?!" she yelled, bewildered. "It's Harry! Harry Styels! Harry Edward Styels is standing **right** here, **right **now, in our kitchen, El!" I explained. Harry coughed, uncomfortable. He seemed to suddenly be sobering up. "Oh! It's the _good _kind of panic! Louis William Tomlinson, don't **ever** scare me like that again," she said. He moved slightly, and Eleanor made her way around the island and up to him. She felt his face, her fingers flying. Harry made a face, looking at me like, _What is she doing?_ "Oh, if you're going to remember any of this, this is Eleanor, my best friend and flat mate. She's blind, so she's just feeling your face to get a feel of how you look." I told him. She smiled. "Louis was right, you've gotten hotter over the years. And your hair has grown longer, like, really _really _longer. At least since I've seen you. But I lost my sight in 2012, so I'm a bit outdated." she commented. I flushed. He smirked at me.

"So why is this world renown pop standing in our kitchen?" she asked. "Well, he was kinda buzzed, and he asked me if he could come home with me since he was having some problems with his parents. But that was _before _I knew who he was." I told her. She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, but I thought they lived in Cheshire, no?" she said, narrowing her eyes slightly. She was easy to become suspicious. I looked at Harry, waiting for an answer. He twisted the ring on his finger, a nervous habit of his. Then it went off in my head. "He's had some problems with management." I realized. He looked away, unknowingly confirming my theory. "Why didn't you just say so?" I asked. "Because for all I knew, you could've been a journalist." he accused. Ouch. That hurt. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." I said. There was an awkward silence. "Well, you seem OK now, so if you want, I can drive you over to your flat or hotel." I suggested. His eyes flashed with anger. "No. Um, is it OK if I possibly stayed here? With you?" he asked, eyes hopeful. I was about to say no, but then he pouted. And you don't say no to a pouting Styels. "Well, I guess, if it's OK with management and such." I said. He laughed bitterly. "I don't think they really care. Right now, they just want me as far away as possible." he grumbled, his eyes dark. "OK then, I'll sleep on the couch, and you can sleep in my bedroom." I showed him my bedroom, and he turned towards me.

"No, no. It's your bedroom, I'm the guest. You can sleep in your bedroom, I'll sleep on the couch."he said. We debated about it for a moment more, deciding that he would sleep on the bed, and I'd sleep on the floor next to the bed. I carefully removed my shirt as quick as possible, switching it out for another long-sleeved one. I got caught up in the shirt, not able to put it on. I started laughing, and Harry started laughing with me. Soon enough, we were both rolling on the floor laughing, literally. I still was entangled in my shirt. Our laughter finally died down, and we were facing each other. He leaned in closer, his breathing fanning my face. His hand rested on my waist lightly, pulling me in closer. My heart and thoughts went into overdrive, and he closed the distance so that we were mere millimeters apart. At the last moment, he pulled back, our lips brushing only slightly. I opened my eyes, and his brows were furrowed. _Of course he pulled away, _I thought. _He's straight, why would he like you? _He tensed, his grip on my waist tightening, almost painfully. "Louis?" he whispered. "Yeah?" I responded, still not looking up. He used his free hand to lift my chin up, forcing me to look at him.

"What's this?" he asks softly, pointing to my still exposed arm. I fix my shirt and don't answer. "Just- It's OK, it's nothing." I reply, not meeting his eyes. "Louis, this isn't OK. You- you shouldn't do this to yourself." he says, voice cracking. I look up at him, and his eyes are swimming with tears and worry. I cough uncomfortably, turning away again. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I- It's all my fault." I tell him, silent tears running down my face. The pad of his thumb wipes them away, and I close my eyes until they stop. I take a shaky deep breath. "So what was your problem with management?" I ask, changing the topic from my problems to his. He tenses again, his grip on my waist becoming painful. I whimper, and he draws back completely. "I'm so sorry." he apologizes. "No, it's just you were holding on a little too tight." I say. His hand snakes around my waist again. "Care to explain?" I ask. "I'm just getting so angry, because ... because ..." he trails off. He holds me by my shoulders, squeezing hard and shaking me as hard as he can, considering we're still on the floor.

"You can not tell **anyone **what I'm telling you right now, OK?" he said me, dead serious. "Eleanor?" I ask. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, fine, Eleanor. But **no one **else. OK?" he asked. "Yes, just tell me." I say, impatient. "OK, I'm having problems with management because they're not letting me be who I want to be." he said. I look at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "They won't let me- I'm- They won't let me um, come out." he states, not looking me in the eye. "You- You're gay?" I stutter. "Yes." he says, burying his face in my shoulder, sobbing. I stroke his hair, mentally musing over how soft his hair is. "Oh Hazza, that's nothing to be ashamed of." I assure him. "But it hurts t-to have to hide wh-who I am. And people might n-not like me b-because of it. And we might l-lose some f-fans. A-and I don't want to put the b-boys through that." he whimpers. Who are the boys? Oh, right. The rest of One Direction. "Do the boys even know?" I ask. "Y-yeah." he says. "And they're OK with it, right?" I question. He looks at me as if I have three heads. "Of course they are. Zayn and Liam are in a relationship, so they won't judge me. And Niall is accepting by nature." he says. "Well then they won't judge you, and the _real _fans won't either." I conclude. "But I'm just scared, what if- what if everyone hates me. You don't know what it's like to be scared of people judging you, or making fun of you, or even being scared of you." he said. "Well, yeah, I actually kinda do. 'Cause I had to come out once too. It's not so bad. It actually helps you a lot in friendships, you can tell who your real and fake friends are." I confessed. "But it was hard because I hid it for nearly five years. But, you shouldn't have a problem. I mean, half of the fandom ships you with like, everyone in the band. And everyone's already going crazy over the rumors that you might be bisexual. So you've got nothing to be afraid of." I said. "You promise?" he asked. "I can't promise anything. But I'm pretty damn sure." I told him.

He smiled shakily, hugging me to him. "Thanks for the pep talk, Lou." he said, yawning. "Good night, Hazz." I whispered. "Good night, Lou." he mumbled, nuzzling his face into my neck, sending sparks up my body. It was only right before I closed my eyes to sleep when I realized that we'd both ended up sleeping on the floor.


	2. Starstruck at Starbucks

**song FOUR this chapter:**

Love at First Sight **Josh Verdes**

**Harry's POV**

I woke with a start, sweating madly. I don't remember the dream, but I knew it was a bad one. Lately, I've been having dreams when I come out, and everyone hates me, or I lose my job, or One Direction breaks up : and it's all my fault. Once I calmed down, I looked up. Louis was still asleep, and we were still on the floor. His soft breathing tickled my ear. I touched his lip ring, fascinated. I tugged on it, and he moaned silently in his sleep. I smirked. That would be useful. I quietly got up, examining the room. There was a One Direction poster for each album we've made, plus a few more. There was a few posters from bands like Pierce the Veil, Bring Me the Horizon, and Sleeping with Sirens : all signed. I've never heard of any of these bands, but from the looks of it, they make pretty heavy music. The walls were covered with a black wallpaper that had dark gray stripes covered in pink and red roses. There was a black canopy bed in the middle of the room, the top trimmed with fake pale pink roses. It was sort of like a gothic flower field theme.

Louis stirred in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowed in fear. "No ... Please stop ... I don't want to ..." he murmured, quick tears falling down his face. He curled into a ball, clawing at his wrists. I shook him lightly, worried. "Louis ... Louis, wake up." I said softly. He just cried harder, thrashing in my arms. "Louis! Wake **up**!" I yelled. He shot straight up, almost hitting my forehead with his. He fell back onto the blanket on the floor, sobbing lightly. I just held him close to me, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "Shhh ... It's alright ... I'm here now ..." I cooed. After a while, he stopped crying, he was just shaking. After he stopped shaking, I sat up, pulling him with me. I sat on the bed, he followed. "Care to talk about it?" I asked softly. He shook his head no, then nodded yes. "Back in Donny, Doncaster, I was teased, more like bullied. People didn't exactly like that I was ... different. I was always ... like this," he said, gesturing to his lip ring and black attire. "People also thought it was funny to tease me because I was depressed, they'd tell me things like 'Go finish the job' and 'Go cut yourself emo'. It ... it just hurt, a lot. And if that wasn't enough, Doncaster's a very homophobic town (A/N: Not true in real life). People would hurt me for being, um, who I am. They'd tease me relentlessly. The first time I had a boyfriend, it was actually a bet. When I moved to London, it all stopped because here, everyone's accepting. Heck, there's people more 'weird' than I am. But I never really got over it. There's still the scars, you know? The emotional ones. And they never really healed." he explained, looking down.

"That's a lot to go through." I said. "I just wish ... I wish that I wasn't this way. I don't want this to be part of me, but it is. I just wish that I could be different." he whispered. "Well, you know what they say : 'Should've been, never was, and never will be.'(A/N: BMTH quote :] lol)" I encouraged. He sniffled, smiling weakly. "I guess." he said, unconvinced. "Look, you just told me yesterday that _I _shouldn't be ashamed of being who _I _am, so _you _shouldn't be either." I told him. "Thanks for the pep talk." he said. "You're welcome." I said. We sit there like that for a moment, me hugging him and him sitting in my arms. He shifted so that his face was in my neck, and my body lit on fire. "We should probably go eat," he said softly, his warm breath burning into my neck. I sat up and we moved into the kitchen, where Eleanor was waiting. "Ah, the lovebirds finally woke up." she teased. Louis went beet red, glaring at Eleanor. He goes over to the stove, turning it on, but Eleanor turned it off before he even put a pan on the fire. "Louis, are you sure? We both know that you burn down the house making a bowl of cereal, let alone use the stove." she chided. He scoffed, but let her stop him. "How does she function without seeing?" I whispered to Louis. "I have braille labels on everything, plus I've lived here for three years, so I have everything memorized." she replied. "Oh, and I also have superior hearing." she added. I blushed. "Should we go out instead?" he suggested. I nodded. "Nando's?" he asked. "But that's not a breakfast place." I argued. "It's food, and it's edible." he said. "You're starting to sound like Niall." I grumbled, but I was smiling. "I'll take that as a compliment." he retorted, closing the argument.

I got into the car, and Eleanor climbed into the back. Louis slid into the driver's seat, and Eleanor groans. "Are you driving, Lou?"she asked. "Yup, why?" he responded, turning the key in the ignition. "You're worse at driving than I am– and I'm _blind_." she complained. "Can you stop criticizing me? It's not easy to drive in the bustling streets of London." he countered. "Lou, there's nobody here. We don't even live in London." she pointed out. "Whatever." he said. Eleanor smirked, hearing the smile in his voice. Louis passed the Nando's, driving on to the mall instead. "Where are we going?" Eleanor asked, looking confused. "We're going to the mall first. Maybe we'll go to Starbucks for breakfast instead." he said. "Why?" Eleanor whined. "I need to get a new lip ring." he stated. She pouted, folding her arms over her chest. "Fine." she grumbled. After she took her sunglasses from the compartment, we headed out. "What entrance is this?" she asked. "Macy's." Louis answered. "'K, I'll meet you here and call you." she said, walking off. "Stay safe!" Louis called after her. "I'm fine, I'm 22 years old." she said, walking further away. He shook his head, smiling to himself. "What store do you want to go to?" I asked. "Hot Topic, it's my absolute favorite." he said, dragging me off into the mall. When we reached the store, Louis eyes lit up. "Hey, Mindy." he called out to the cashier. She nodded in his direction, not opening her eyes. When she did, I could see that they were a piercing blue. She had black hair with red tips, and piercings running up her ear. And a nose piercing. And she was wearing fishnet stockings, making her more intimidating.

I quickly caught up to Louis, who was looking at the body piercing rack. "What about this one?" he asked, holding up a thin braided silver band. "Try it on." I suggested. He stood on his toes to try to look in the mirror, but he couldn't reach it. I laughed at him. "This isn't funny." he scowled. "No, you're just short." I teased. He lightly punched my arm, handing the ring to me. "Then you put it in for me." he challenged. "I don't know how." I said. He gave me a look. "It's like putting in a regular earring, just put it in the hole." he scoffed, rolling his eyes. I carefully pulled his lip, putting it in. Then I took down the mirror from the shelf, handing it to him. "I like it." he said. We paid and left the store, heading for Starbucks. "Can I have the egg and bacon sandwich?" I asked. "I'll take a muffin, and a caramel latte, please." he stated, reaching for his wallet to pay for it. "I'll pay." I offered. "No, it's fine, I will." he countered. "I said, **I'll pay**." I said, firmer this time. He stuck out his tongue before he gave the cashier his card. She rolled her eyes before taking it, and then gave us our food a few minutes later. We walked towards the tables, then spotted Eleanor. "Hey." Louis said, giving her a hug. "I heard you guys over there, arguing like an old couple." she teased, nudging Louis. He blushed, looking down; I laughed with Eleanor. He gave me a scowl, but his eyes were smiling. "Hey, I've got nothing against it, but I'm just mad that Louis didn't tell me that he was dating one of the most pop stars of all time." she smirked, shoving fries into Louis' mouth before he could protest. Now it was my turn to blush. Louis laughed, the fries scattering onto his tray. "I wish." he scoffed. My heart fluttered. I looked at Louis, at his smile, his eyes, his lips, his hair. He was beautiful. Wait, _what_?!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'll be updating every Saturday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Bye loves! 3


	3. Heartbreak

**song FOUR this chapter:**

Kiss Me Kiss Me **5 Seconds of Summer**

Take a Bow **Rihanna**

My Happy Ending **Avril Lavigne**

**Harry's POV**

After we ate, we headed back to the car. We drove back to his apartment. "Thanks for letting me stay." I said. "You're welcome. After all, how can I say no to my favorite popstar?" he joked, punching my arm lightly. "Hey, I was– I thought that– Maybe we can hang out sometime." I stuttered, suddenly nervous. What was _happening_ to me? Louis looked at me, grinning. "That would be phenomenal!" he smiled. I beamed. We exchanged numbers, then I left. I called Nadine. Even though we had been "dating", and just "broke up", we were just friends. She knew that I had no romantic interest in her, and she didn't have any in me. The phone dialed, and eventually she picked up. "Hey Hazz." she greeted. "I have a question : how do you know if you have a crush on somebody?" I asked. She shrieked, causing me to start and pull the speaker from my ear. "Ohmygod, who is it? Is it a boy you met on tour? Oh! No, it's a guy at Starbucks? Tell me! Tellmetellmetellme!" she squealed. "Maybe I should've called Gemma." I teased. "Harry Edward Styels, tell me who it is, **right now**." she demanded. "I met him, ah, this will sound interesting. I met him while I was drunk." I winced. "You did not!" she scolded. "I did, but wait let me explain. I met him while I was drunk and he let me stay with him. And before you assume anything, no, we didn't sleep together. Anyway, so basically I ended up telling him how I wasn't straight and how I hated it, and he said that I should accept who I am. And he's this punk rocker that's a Directioner and he cuts himself. And his name is Louis Tomlinson and he has a lip ring and a quiff and blue eyes. And I think that he's beautiful and he's nice and his best friend is a girl Eleanor that's blind." I gushed, smiling at the mere thought of him. "Wow, you're already in deep." she said after absorbing the information. "What do you feel when you see him?" she asked. "I feel nervous, and kinda happy and giddy." I told her. "And when he touches you?" she questions. "We were sleeping on the floor last night and then his face was in my neck and I felt like my body was on fire." I explained, not sure if I was making sense. "Yup, that's definitely a crush. So do you have his number or something?" she asked. "I have his cell and I know his address." I said. "Well, you should text him and ask him to hang out or something. And you should find out if you like him, and things you have in common and such. And also try to subtly flirt with him in someway." she suggested. "Thanks, N." I thanked, hanging up. But I wouldn't do it her way, subtle and gentle. I'd do it the Styels way, big and bold.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

From Harry ≈ Lou **9:36 AM**

_wanna hang out?_

From Lou ≈ Harry **9:38 AM**

_can't, I'm work_

From Harry ≈ Lou **9:40 AM**

_:(_

From Lou ≈ Harry **9:40 AM**

_are u pouting?_

From Harry ≈ Lou **9:41 AM**

_yes :'(_

From Lou ≈ Harry **9:41 AM**

_fine, if Cara says so u can visit. but only bcuz i cant say no to a pouting Hazza ;)_

From Harry ≈ Lou **9:43 AM**

_thxxxx_

From Lou ≈ Harry **9:50 AM**

_123 Larry Way_

_East Baron, London, 01334_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I walked up to the place at the address that Louis had sent me, sure that I had the wrong place. It was a nursery to kindergarten school. I walked in, and walked up to receptionist. Her name tag said 'Cara', so I'm guessing this is who Louis was talking about. She looked about 40, and had a kind look overall. "Um, hi. I'm here to see Louis. Can you tell me where he is?" I asked. She nodded, smiling. "Are you his boyfriend?" she asked. I shook my head, no. "He's in room 15." she said, pointing down the hall. I said thanks and walked down, stopping in front of the door that read 'Mr. Lou's Kindergarten Class'. I nodded to nothing and nobody in particular, walking in. Louis was sitting in the middle of a circle of kids, reading to them. "Red fish, blue fish, one fish, two fish." he read, stopping when he saw me. "Class, this is Harry." he introduced. "I was just reading to them, care to join us?" he offered. I nodded, smiling at him. Louis was wearing black skinny jeans, a flower crown, and a black band t-shirt; leaving his tattoos exposed. I noticed that his cuts were concealed by makeup, but I didn't mention it. He didn't seem to care that he still had his lip ring in, and the kids didn't seem to either. In fact, they didn't seem to care how he was dressed. The girl to his right raised her hand, smiling mischievously. "Mr. Lou? I have a question," she spoke. She looked directly at me. "Are you and Harry dating, Mr. Lou?" she asked, not skipping a beat."N-no, Marissa, why would you think that?" he stuttered, blushing lightly. "Because he looks like he want to be." she smirked, not breaking eye contact with me. He looked at me, studying the way I was looking at him.

I looked away from him, glaring at her. "Um, OK, this is Harry, my **friend**." he reintroduced. I frowned a little. Was that all I was to him? I looked over, and he had started reading again. I loved the look on his face that he got, he looked so happy, taking care of kids. And his eyes, they were so beautiful; and his lip ring, and his hair, and just him in general ... "–Harry?" Louis said, suddenly next to me. "What?" I asked, confused. "I said, would you like to tell a story?" he repeated his question. "You spaced out for a moment." I nodded. "I'll just... tell a story of my own." I said. Louis raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. I sat on the beanbag in the middle of the rug. "Once upon a time ... once upon a time, there was a butterfly, named ... Harold. He seemed very happy, but nobody knew that he was really sad on the inside. The butterfly had pretty wings, they were a shiny blue. All the other butterflies wanted to be like him, or liked him a lot. What nobody knew was that he really had rainbow wings. He hid them because he was afraid that no one would like him if he showed his real wings. Then he met another butterfly, named ... Lewis. Harold thought Lewis was very beautiful. Lewis had black and gray wings, wings that nobody else had, or liked. But Harold loved them, and he loved Lewis. He was just afraid to show it, he was too nervous. But then he told Lewis, and Lewis loved Harold, and they lived happily ever after." I finished, not breaking eye contact with Louis the whole time. He blushed and looked down, embarrassed.

The kids clapped, and I stood up and walked up to Louis. "Did you like it?" I asked.

**Louis' POV**

I felt my face heat up and looked down, embarrassed. "Did you like it?" he asked. I nodded, not looking at him, smiling widely. Harry had told the story while looking at me the whole time. I don't think that any of the kids caught on, but they loved the story. Marissa ran up to me, and looked at Harry. "Mr. Lou, can Harry come in again to tell another story?" she asked. "Of course, honey." I said, not really paying attention to her. Harry had made up the whole story about us, right? I mean, "Harold" and "Lewis"? Could he be any more subtle? "Hey, Lou? Can I talk to you a bit?" he requested, looking nervous. I could tell because he was twisting the ring on his finger, something he did when he was nervous. "Sure." I replied. He pulled me over to the side. "Harry I know that the story was about us and I like you t–" I stopped when his lips met mine. "Ewwww!" the kids chorused in the background. I pulled away, looking away. "Hazz, we can't snog in front of four year olds." I commented. "I don't care." he retorted, kissing me again. Eventually Harry stopped kissing me, for two reasons : 1. We were kissing in a kindergarten class, that was _in session_, and 2. We needed to breathe. I smiled at him, shocked. "Hi." I whispered. "Hey." he replied, smiling. "You **are **dating, you _lied_!" Marissa exclaimed, giggling madly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I walked into the flat, grinning like a madman. I hadn't stopped smiling since Harry had left for an interview, and that had been about five hours ago. "Hiiiiii." I blurted. "What's up?" she absently answered, looking in my direction but her hands not leaving the (braille) book she was reading. "I'm soooo happy." I chirped. "Why?" she asked, closing her book. "You sound like Niall, so happy and cheery." she commented, smiling slightly. Niall had always been her favorite, even though she'd never admit it. "Oh, you know. Birds singing, sun shining." I marveled. "Lou, I hate to break it to you, but we're currently in the middle of a thunderstorm. I can hear it." she noted. "It's still beautiful." I sighed happily. "Um, OK. Who are you, and what have you done with Louis Tomlinson?" she joked, smirking at me. "I'm Louis, it's just that ... something happened." I hinted. "Ugh, the guessing game, again?" she groaned. "Yup!" She rolled her eyes. "OK, does it have to do with your boyfriend?" she guessed. "He's not my boyfriend, but yes." I said. "You kissed." she deadpanned, opening her book again. "How did you know? Aren't you excited for me?" I whined. "Of course I knew, I've been living with you for nearly three years. And plus, you're see through when it comes to that boy. And yes I'm excited for you, I just knew it was coming. I mean, you didn't have to be able to see to tell how much he likes you. I could hear it in his voice." she informed. "Sometimes you're so genius, I wonder if you're really just faking blind." I tell her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wake up the next morning and I have a **ton** of texts, all from Harry.

From Hazzabear ≈ Louis **yesterday 4:00 PM**

_I'm going 2 do something during the interview_

From Hazzabear ≈ Louis **yesterday 4:00 PM**

_Watch the interview, its live rite now_

From Hazzabear ≈ Louis **yesterday 4:01 PM**

_I said something _

From Hazzabear ≈ Louis **yesterday 4:01 PM**

_Watch it online_

From Hazzabear ≈ Louis **yesterday 5:03 PM**

_By now, the fans have probably analyzed it and r probably going crzy_

From Hazzabear ≈ Louis **yesterday 5:31 PM**

_Plzzzzz Louuuuu watch ittttt _

From Louis ≈ Hazzabear **11:25 AM**

_Fineeee I just woke up but I'll watch it_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stretched a little before reaching over and getting my laptop. I flipped it open and checked Twitter. **30 new followers – 5 mentions – 2.353 new tweets. **I sighed before scrolling down, and it was the usual One Direction, DIY craft, rock band feed. Until I saw about 1.000 tweets about the same thing : Harry said something yesterday in an interview. I opened YouTube and searched up the interview, eventually finding it. It was a SugarScape interview, nothing out of the ordinary. I clicked on it and watched through, and eventually, towards the end, the topic of relationships came up. "So, Liam, you're dating Sophia. Zayn has been engaged to Perrie, and Niall, we've heard some rumors of you dating Melissa Whitelaw. Is this true?" the interviewer asked, holding out the mike to Niall. "No, no, we're just friends. It's just that paps and journalists like to blow things out of proportion. I'm currently single." he confirmed. "And you, Harry, just broke up with your girlfriend Nadine. Actually, word has it that you were dumped." the interviewer said, prompting him to talk about it. "Yeah, um, I was dumped by Nadine. It's just that we realized that our feelings for each other weren't as strong, or as real as we thought that they were." he explained, looking off-screen a bit. _Management script,_ I thought. "Is there anyone else that was involved?" the interviewer badgered. Harry looked straight at her this time, not paying attention to the script. "Um, not during the break up, but there is someone I'm interested in." he continued, looking extremely nervous.

"Oh? Who is it? She's a very lucky lady." the interviewer inquired. "Um, it's actually a he." Harry squeaked, looking down at his shoes. The interviewer passed it off, not affected by it. "That's new! But new is OK, I hope the person returns the affection." she praised, beaming at him. My heart stopped. I played the sentence over and over again in my head. _It's actually a he. __It's actually a he. It's actually a he. _Harry had just come out. For **me**. He was going to get _so_ much for this. From the public, the fans, management, and from **me**. I **know **that he wasn't ready, why did he do it? Ugh. Harry. _Who will fix me now? Dive in when I'm down? Save me from myself, don't let me drown. _That was my ringtone for Harry, he wanted to FaceTime. I picked up, closing my laptop. He was beaming, and I couldn't help but smile back, I mean, just _look _at those dimples! Then I remembered I was mad, and I stopped smiling. In fact, I frowned. Harry mimicked me, pouting dramatically, then cracking up. "Boo, what's wrong?" he asked, realizing that I was serious. "I'm mad at you." I told him, scowling. "Why?" he asked, looking confused. "Because you came out." I explained. He looked even more confused now, a little sad. "Isn't that a good thing?" he stated more than asked. "Well, yeah. But I know that you weren't ready. You didn't have to do that for me." I insisted. "But I wanted to, Lou." he countered, getting a bit upset. "But you didn't have to put your career and image on the line. You should've waited a bit." I protested. "So you would rather I had not?" he challenged. "Yeah. I know it makes you upset that you have to hide and all, but it's the truth." I said. There was a silence for a moment. "Hazz, don't you think we're going a bit fast? I mean, we met three days ago. And we've kissed, and you've come out. Isn't that a bit too much at once for you?" I wondered. He shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his hands. Even though his fingers were off screen, I could tell that he was probably playing with his ring. But why was he nervous?

"Um, Lou? There's something I have to say, kinda important." he murmured. Oh no. That tone of voice ... the way he wasn't making eye contact ... it was something big. **Really **big. "You see, when I met you? I was drunk, you know that. But the boys, they um, they dared me." he revealed. My stomach dropped, anticipating what was going to happen next. "And the dare was to, um, to get into a relationship with the first person you meet, like, on the street. And that person happened to be you." he explained. I swear, my world just crumbled. I took a deep breath. "So, you're telling me, that our relationship was based on a freaking **dare**?!" I growled. "No, well yes, but just listen–" I held my hand up, cutting him off. "No, _you _listen. I poured out my life, my personal feelings, to you. I showed you my cuts, something only Eleanor knows about. You **kissed** me, and it was all for some stupid dare?! You played with my heart, oh my God. I, I just, have no words to say to you right now." I hissed. He tried to talk, but before he could say anything, I hung up. Then I threw my phone against the wall, shattering the screen. Sobbing, I fell back onto my bed. I can't believe it, he used me. And I believed him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**OMG ZAYN LEFT THE FREAKING BAND HOW COULD HE FUCKING DO THAT TO US I LOVE &amp; HATE HIM SO MUCH I'M SO MAD AND SAD AND UGGGGHHHH...**_


	4. I Want U Back

A/N: I'm still upset that Zayn left, because he was just, Zayn. He'll always be in my heart. But who's going to sing his high notes? :( Anyway, it also caused a problem because now I have to fit him leaving the band into my story. Ugh, he makes life so hard. (But I love him anyway)

A/N 2: Why do you guys read this chapter more than any other one? Can you please tell me what's so much more interesting about it?

**Harry's POV**

I still texted Louis, even though I knew he wouldn't respond.

Harry ≈ Lou **11:23 AM**

hi, can we talk?

Lou ≈ Harry **11:30 AM**

who is this?

Harry ≈ Lou **11:30 AM**

what do u mean, 'who is this?'

Lou ≈ Harry **11:32 AM**

srry I got upset a few days ago &amp; thru my phone across the room (it broke) so I had 2 get a new 1

Harry ≈ Lou **11:32 AM**

then u probably don't want 2 kno who it is

Lou ≈ Harry **11:33 AM**

who is it?

Harry ≈ Lou **11:33 AM**

it's Harry ...

Lou ≈ Harry **11:35 AM**

I'm blocking u

Harry ≈ Lou **11:35 AM**

plz just hear me out, boo

Lou ≈ Harry **11:36 AM**

I'm not ur "boo" anymore

Harry ≈ Lou **11:37 AM**

I'm srry about what happened

I think that u actually r a rlly nice person

Lou ≈ Harry **11:39 AM**

thx, but no thx. I can't trust u anymore

Harry ≈ Lou **11:41 AM**

plz, just give me a second chance :(

Lou ≈ Harry **11:43 AM**

how do I kno that this isn't just another bet w/ the boys ? prove yourself 2 me

Harry ≈ Lou **11:45 AM**

I'll take u out on a date, in public

Lou ≈ Harry **11:47 AM**

fine

I sighed, sitting up. At least one thing was going right in my life. Yesterday, Zayn quit the band. Liam and Niall won't talk to each other, to me, or to anybody. Honestly, I don't feel like talking to anyone either. I mean, I just lost one of my best friends. We aren't sure if it's just management, or if he really wanted to quit the band. We haven't seen him since the concert in Hong Kong, and all of us (Niall, Liam, and I, + the fans) had started getting worried. But that was like a bullet, him quitting the band was like dropping the nuclear bomb. I knew that if he actually wanted to quit the band, then we couldn't do anything about it. I honestly still hadn't accepted it, I felt like he'd just come walking in through the door, saying that he had gotten lost and couldn't find the tour bus. I honestly felt that it was management's fault, but then again, I blamed all of my problems on management. It was true, they were inconsiderate towards our feelings and were only in it for the money, but deep down, I knew that they'd never force Zayn to quit the band, I mean, that would make them _lose _money. I was really happy that Louis was giving me a second chance. I needed something to work, to go my way in my life. I thought of places to take him ... Not Nando's, and I can't take him to a restaurant that's too fancy. I want it to be small and private, well as small and private as my life can get being a world famous singer. Then I got an idea : I'd take him to a Costa's coffee shop! I walked downstairs and was about to celebrate the news with Liam, but then I hung back.

The last time I'd tried to talk to Liam about Louis was yesterday, and he'd gotten extremely upset.

_*flashback*_

_I sat on the couch next to Liam, sighing. He didn't look up from his phone, where I could see he was watching the 'You &amp; I' music video. He skipped to the part where Zayn sung his high note, a single tear slipping down his cheek. "Li, do you have any advice? I mean, I just told Louis the truth, and he got really upset. I know that he still likes me, but he's mad. Any idea how I could, you know, make it better? I don't want him to think that I'm just leading him on to suddenly leave." I winced almost instantly at my choice of words. _Leading him on to suddenly leave. _That's what Zayn had done to Liam. Told him that he loved him, kissed him, told him that he was the best thing to happen to Zayn. And Liam believed him, and then Zayn had suddenly left him for Perrie. "At least you know he still likes you." he whispered. "He didn't just up and leave, like Zayn did. He didn't leave you for the girl that he always said meant nothing compared to you, the girl that was 'just a friend'. He didn't hang up without saying 'I love you' when you called him, wondering where he was. He didn't leave you." he told me, his voice risen to an angry shout. I looked at him with pity, and that was all it took for him to fall apart. He flung himself at me, bawling into my neck. "W-why did he leave, Hazza? Did I d-do something wrong? What's better about h-her, better than me?" he sobbed, his words muffled. I stroked his back, letting him cry. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, Li. It's his fault. He left something great behind." I said, trying to convince him. He shook his head, still crying. "No, if he c-cared, he wouldn't have left me behind." he whispered. He continued to cry, and for a moment, I truly hated Zayn. I hated him for damaging the strongest person I know, one of my best friends, for breaking Liam's heart. But that moment passed, and I spent the night comforting Liam, and hoping that Zayn would come back. For Liam, for me, for the fans. But he never did._

_*flashback ends*_

I never ended up talking to Liam about it, I just sat on the couch next to him. After a while, he broke the silence. "You can talk about him, you know." he informed. I blinked. "You can talk about Louis, if you want. I don't mind. Just because Zayn left _me_ doesn't mean _you_ can't have your happiness with Louis." he said, but he was looking away. I knew that there were tears in his eyes. "No, I know it makes you uncomfortable." I argued. There was a silence again. "Do you think he still loves me? I mean, more than her." he asked, looking at me, his brown eyes glittering hopefully. "Honestly, Li, I don't know. I can't promise you anything. But I think it's a fair bet that he does, I mean, you guys have been together for like, ever." I said, praying it was the right thing to say. I don't understand why Zayn would just leave. I mean, why would he just pack up and leave without even making a goodbye video? All we have is the words that he said, according to the "source" that is talking to the magazines. We don't even know if those words were said. I know that he was usually shy and didn't express his feelings to the public, but disappearing without a trace? That's a bit extreme. "I just, hate him. I hate him because I love him and I know that if he were to walk through that door right now, I would forgive him." he stated.

We sat in silence, and Niall came out of his room. He didn't say anything, he just waved and smiled a bit. But the smile didn't reach his eyes, I could see. "Vas happening?" he asked quietly. He often stole some of our catchphrases, and this one just slipped out. Liam's face crumpled, and he left the room. I heard him sobbing quietly a few moments later. "I didn't mean to say that." Niall whispered. I nodded. "I know, he's just hurting." I replied. He shook his head, standing and going back to his room again. The notes of Once in A Lifetime floated from his room. That's how our "routine" has been since Zayn left the tour, about two weeks now. Liam and I talk, Niall comes out of his room and accidentally says something to upset Liam, Liam goes back to his room and cries, Niall goes back to his room and plays the guitar. It used to be different, we'd all talk and have fun together. I'd cook something, we'd eat, play FIFA, tell jokes. I'm mad at Zayn for ruining everything. I look up, as if he's there. _You better come back, _I mentally tell him. _You better come back and fix everything__. _


	5. Alfredo Sauce with Ariel

**songs FOUR this chapter**

First Date **Blink 182**

**Louis' POV**

I sat up in my bed, woken by the tune of Props and Mayhem (by Pierce the Veil). I stretched, then remembered why I had set an alarm to wake me up at 4 PM : Harry was going to take me out on a date.

Hazz ≈ Louis **4:02 PM**

bad news

Louis ≈ Hazz **4:02 PM**

what?

Hazz ≈ Louis **4:05 PM**

management's a bit mad about what I said in the interview, so I'm not allowed 2 go in public w/ u, or any guy 4 the next few days

Louis ≈ Hazz **4:07 PM**

I knew u weren't being serious w/ me

Hazz ≈ Lou **4:07 PM**

that's not true, it's just that there's been a few complications

Lou ≈ Hazz **4:07 PM**

whatever

I couldn't believe him, just standing me up like that. And to think, I was going to give him a second chance. He's probably laughing with Niall, Liam, and Za- Niall and Liam right now. I can't believe that Zayn left the band yesterday, and now Harry stood me up. This day's just getting worse and worse. Eleanor was already pissed with Harry for leading me on for a dare, she was pissed at me for throwing my phone across the room and breaking it, and now she's even more pissed that Harry stood me up. She yelled a few profane words at him over the phone, on a voicemail that I made sure didn't go through. I sighed, lying back on to my bed. I put the Collide with the Sky album on repeat, blasting it. Eleanor came in a few times, reminding me that 'just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm deaf'. When she came back for the fifth time, I was raising my hand to give her the finger, but she stopped me. "Louis, Harry's here." she said. "Wait, what?!" I whisper yelled. She smirked. "Oh my Gaga, I'm not ready yet. "I- My hair looks terrible, I haven't brushed my teeth, and-" She laughed. "Don't worry, I was just kidding. But he did call to say that he'd be here in about three hours." she told me, leaving the room. I gave her the finger behind her back for scaring me like that, and then I hopped in the shower. While in the shower, I sang all of the songs on Midnight Memories, which just shows how long my showers are.

I put on my Pierce the Veil floral tank top on, and slipped on my black skinny jeans, topping it off with gray Vans and my flower crown. I walked out into the living room, and purposely dragged my feet so that Eleanor knew I was there. She was on the couch, listening to the TV. She paused it, and asked me what I was wearing. I told her. "Your gay is showing," she commented, smirking. Sometimes when I dress what's "too feminine" according to Eleanor, she tells me that "my gay is showing". "Well, my gay is beautiful." I retort. She just shakes her head, smiling and turning the TV back on.

Hazz ≈ Louis **6:59 PM**

hey, I'm coming over just in case Eleanor didn't tell u

Louis ≈ Hazz **7:00 PM**

but aren't u not supposed to go in public w/ me, or any other guy ?

Hazz ≈ Louis **7:00 PM**

I kno, but we're not going 2 b in public ur house

Louis ≈ Hazz **7:03 PM**

just don't do anything stupid

Hazz ≈ Louis **7:05 PM **

can't make any promises

About half an hour later, the doorbell rand and there's a knock on the door. I don't move for about five minutes, and Eleanor squeezes my hand for encouragement. I walk up to the door, take a deep breath, and briefly check myself in the mirror. I open the door just as Harry was about to knock again, causing him to fall onto me. I catch him, and he awkwardly stands up again. "Hey." he whispers, smirking at me. "Hi." I say, turning around and walking on into the house to hide the blush on my face. "So what are you here for?" I ask. "I thought that since I wasn't supposed to go in public with you or any other guy, I could just come over here, and we could have a dinner date." Harry said. "Oh, do you want me to cook you something?" I questioned, surprised. "No, because I'm the one that came over, and also according to Eleanor, you can't cook." he tells me, turning on the stove. Eleanor giggles from her position on the couch, before standing up. "Well, I can see that you have everything taken care of over here, so I'll head on upstairs. Harry? Tell Niall I said hi." she giggles, blushing slightly. She runs up the stairs, her door closing quietly. "So, does chicken alfredo sound good?" he asked. "No, I'm a vegetarian." I joke. His face drops and he blushed, and I laughed. "I was just kidding." I reassured him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He beamed, relieved. "So, can I help?" I asked after standing and watching him take things out of the bag. "No, it's fine. Because one, you can't cook, and two, it's my treat." he said. "Can I at least taste it?" I begged, pouting. Harry sighed and stepped aside, letting me through. I dipped my finger in the sauce and flicked it at him, grinning madly. He looked at me in shock for a few seconds, before reacting. Harry took the spoon out of the sauce jar, flinging the whole spoonful at me. I gasped, before grabbing another spoon from the drawer and doing the same. Soon we were both screaming and laughing, covered in three cheese alfredo sauce.

"I can't believe you got alfredo sauce on my PTV shirt! And my flower crown!" I exclaimed, still giggling. "Well you got sauce in my award winning hair!" he retorted, licking some of it off of his fingers. "How about we just watch a movie instead?" I suggested. "I actually brought some popcorn and a movie, in case you would say that." he said, pulling out a popcorn package and the movie _Insurgent_. I frowned. "How did you get that on DVD? Didn't it just come out in movie theaters?" I asked. "Yeah, but I kinda get insider exclusives." he told me. I shake my head. "I want to watch it in theaters instead. What about we watch Ariel? I can sing _every_ single song from that movie." I recommended. "Disney's terrible." he said, but Harry didn't protest when I chose it from the DVD rack and put in the player. He rested his arm on the couch above my shoulders, and the movie started. I sang every song, and nearly fell off the couch when 'Part of Your World' came on. "Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun! Wanderin' free– wish I could be, part of that world." I sung, standing up and twirling around. Eleanor came down for a snack, and I could tell that she could hear me singing and dancing clumsily. "Hey Lou?" she called, right when she was about to go upstairs. "Yeah?" I answered, sitting down now that the song was over. "Your gay was showing." she commented, smiling and running up the stairs.

**Harry's POV**

He blushed hard and sank into the couch, burying his face in his hands and pulling his knees up to his face. "Hey, I was cool with it. It was adorable." I whispered in his ear, smiling at him. He smiles a bit, letting his body fall to the side so that his head was on my shoulder. It's exactly like I told Nadine it was like, it's like wherever he touches, my body ignites on fire. But in a good way, like a warm glow that spreads through my body. He removed his hands from his face, and he looked up at me, and smiled. I reached out and touched his lip ring, and Louis wrinkled his nose. "What'd you do that for?" he asked. "I just felt an urge to go it." I told him. "Weird." he whispered, but his eyes were smiling at me. "Adorable." I retorted. He shook his head, smiling, and turned back to the TV. He sang every song, just like he said he would. He literally cried during the scene when Ariel and Eric got married. "Oh my Gaga, that's like, the perfect ending." he sobbed, smiling. "You're such a sap." I teased. "But they lived happily ever after and she got her voice back and they had a daughter named Melody!" he exclaimed. "But it's a fake story." I said. "Whatever." he retorted.

"Don't you ever just wonder? Like, what about your happy ending, and like, how it's going to turn out?" Louis asked suddenly. "I guess, I mean, I just kinda let fate take care of it, you know? I just go with the flow and live in the moment." I responded. "Well, yeah. But every decision that you make can like, alter your whole life path. Does that ever scare you?" he asked. "Well, honestly, I never really thought about it like that." I said, turning to look at him. I hadn't noticed, but my arm had fallen across his shoulder blades. And he hadn't moved it. We both looked at my arm for a moment, and then looked at each other. "I'm sorry, it's just that I overthink things a lot. You know, just got a lot of time on my hands." Louis apologized. "No, it's fine. It's better than not thinking at all." I said. I looked at him, and his eyes were just ... captivating. They were so beautiful, and his hair was perfect, and his lips ... and before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning in. Louis looked at me, his eyes closing. I kissed him, and when I pulled back, he was still looking down. "I– I'm sorry, I didn't mean to it's just–" I stuttered, embarrassed. I could feel my face heating up. "It's cool." he said, and when he looked up, I saw that Louis was smiling. I grinned back, checking my watch. It was 11:15 PM.

"I should probably get going." I announced. "Yeah, it's getting a bit late." he agreed. But neither of us made a move to get up. "OK, so I'll text you?" I said, reluctantly getting up. "Sure." I walked to the door, Louis following behind me. "I had fun, surprisingly." he joked. "Yeah, I did to." I responded. "Bye, see you around." I got into my car and drove slow. When I got to the flat, I was all smiles. Liam looked up from the X Factor video diaries, smiling sadly. "I take it that it went well?" he asked. "Yeah. But I won't bore you with the details." I said, smiling back. We both knew that I didn't tell him because of Zayn. Niall came in, with three jumbo whoopie pies on a plate that he was carrying. "Hey, how'd it go?" he asked. "It went well." I responded, trying to close of the conversation. "Do you want any?" he offered, holding the plate out to me. "Yeah, I'll take one." I said, reaching out for one. "Actually, I want them. Sorry." he decided, taking them back. I was glad that things were back to normal with him. He was possessive of his food again, a sign of normality. "I bet you one hundred pounds that I can beat you at a game of FIFA." Niall challenged Liam. "Oh, it's on leprechaun." Liam responded, picking up the control. I laughed, and he looked at me funny. "What's so funny?" I just smiled. "Everything's almost back to normal."


	6. Fight and Break Up then Kiss and Make Up

**P.S. **What the actual heck, Zayn came out with a demo? I thought he wanted to be a "normal person". ( I still support him and love him though )

**P.P.S. **link to his demo ( featuring Naughty Boy ) : watch?v=F1BY1y8fn88

**songs FOUR this chapter**

(partially) Change Your Ticket **One Direction**

Come Monday **Jimmy Buffett**

Thinking Out Loud **Ed Sheeran**

Always and Forever **Heat Wave**

Could I Have This Dance **Anne Murray**

White Horse **Taylor Swift**

Picture to Burn **Taylor Swift**

**Louis' POV**

I woke up, still tired. Then I rolled over and closed my eyes again. Twenty more minutes would be nice, I didn't even have to wake up yet ... "LOUIS! WAKE UP! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Eleanor screamed, suddenly right next to me. "I'm up, I'm up. And for the last time, he's not my boyfriend. Yet." I groaned, waking up. "Just get ready, the boy that you have romantic interest in is here." she rephrased, smirking and walking out of my room. I yawned and stretched, and got up to dress and brush my teeth. Since that movie date a few weeks ago, Harry and I had been seeing each other a lot more often. There was one date when we went to the flat he shares with Niall and Liam and he cooked chicken alfredo for me (and actually succeeded), another when he came over and we (attempted) to bake chocolate cookies and cupcakes, among others. In fact, I just remembered that today was our one month anniversary of seeing each other. I quickly put on a pair of black sweatpants, a black t-shirt, and a pair of gray suspenders. I'd gotten comfortable around Harry, maybe a little too comfortable. "Hey." he greeted, instantaneously in my room. "Oh my gosh, Harry, I could've been naked." I squealed. "I wouldn't have minded." he smirked, his eyes glinting. "You perv." I teased, throwing a pillow at him. He easily caught it, throwing it back and me and pushing me onto the bed. He threw the pillow away and started tickling me. "S-Stop! Y-You know I'm t-ticklish! I c-can't b-breathe! P-Please!" I croaked, ecstatic with laughter. "Say I'm the sexiest man to ever walk the Earth." he demanded, pausing for a moment. "Never!" I resisted, and he resumed tickling me. "Harry Styels is the s-sexiest man to ev-ver walk the Earth." I wheezed, tears coming out of my eyes from laughter. He stopped tickling me, and I hit him with the pillow again, running before he could react.

I collapsed downstairs on the couch, pressing up against the couch back. He came downstairs and didn't see me, walking slowly past me, looking around. "Lou, come out, come out, wherever you are." he whispered, creeping into the kitchen. He stubbed his toe on the kitchen island, swearing. I couldn't help it, I giggled. He was instantly on top of me, poised ready to attack again. "N-no, I c-can't take it an-nymore." I screamed. "Guys, make love elsewhere please. I'm trying to read a book." Eleanor whined from upstairs, causing me to laugh harder. I'm sure that my face was red. "S-stop." I squealed. He finally ceased fire, pausing for a breath. Then I tickled him, causing him to collapse on top of me in laughter. When our laughter died down, I found myself staring into his eyes. Our lips met sweetly, in a long slow kiss. He fell onto the couch beside me, my face nuzzling into his neck. "I'm going to miss you." I whispered, my voice muffled. "I know." he bragged. I slapped his chest lightly. "I'm kidding, I'm going to miss you too, boo." he said. 'How long are you going to be on tour?" I asked him. "Shouldn't you know? Weren't you still like a big stalkerish fan?" he teased. "Well yeah, but I'm trying to find out about you as a person, not necessarily as a singer. Because I know that media doesn't always portray people accurately." I responded. "I'm supposed to be on tour for about four months, but there may be some tour dates added." he told me. "Ugh, that's a really long time." I groaned.

"Hey, we'll talk everyday, I promise. We can FaceTime or Skype a few times a week and call each other everyday." he suggested. "That works." I said. We cuddled and kissed lazily for about half an hour more. "I have an idea for our last date before I leave." he said. He pulled me off of the couch, taking out his phone. He clicked music, scrolling through to a playlist called _Slow Dancing_. He pressed play and connected his phone to the speaker. "Thinking Out Loud" started to play over the speakers, and he held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" he joked. I nodded, and he pulled me into his arms. I placed my hands around his neck, and he put his hands on my waist.

We swayed to the music, and Harry started to sing to me.

_But baby now  
__Take me into your loving arms  
__Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
__Place your head on my beating heart  
__I'm thinking out loud  
__That maybe we found love right where we are, oh_

Next was "Always and Forever". I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

_Loving you is the thing that I've planned_  
_For a very long time_  
_Me with you, you with me, we as one_  
_Love together for a very long time_  
_Loving you, you, baby_

And then "Could I Have This Dance". I swear, with every word he sang, I was falling harder.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_  
_Would you be my partner every night?_  
_When we're together it feels so right_  
_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

At the end of that song, he sighed. "Sadly, I have to go. We have an interview concerning Zayn leaving and then putting out a demo with Naughty Boy and such. You'd think that after a month people would be over it." he explained, but I could hear the sadness in his voice. I gave him a hug. "It'll be fine. I mean, I was upset, but when you think about it, you should still support him and love him." I said. "Yeah, it just kinda hurts that he went and made music with another person, he could've at least been honest." Harry grumbled. "Don't stress about it." I said. "Bye, I'll call you tomorrow." he sighed. I pecked his lips.

_*two months later*_

I lay in bed, nothing to do. Harry was in the U.S., so he wouldn't call me until later. It was 3 PM, and I hadn't gotten out of bed to do anything but eat. I was currently on my laptop, reading Kellic fanfic. Then I remembered that today was our three month anniversary. I decided to try to make an e-card, but I failed miserably. So I just went back to reading fanfic, because why not? The doorbell rang, and Eleanor didn't get it. Five minutes later, it rang again. And again. And again. "Eleanor, get the damn door!" I yelled, too lazy to get up. "No, you get it!" she screamed back. We went back and forth for a while, screaming at each other. The doorbell rang for the thirty millionth time. "Fuck it!" I argued, getting up out of my bed. I slid on some gray skinny jeans and put on my 1D FOUR t-shirt, running my fingers through my hair. I had already brushed my teeth, so I went downstairs, and while I was on the stairs, the doorbell rang again. "Hold your balls! I'm freaking coming!" I growled, walking swiftly to the door. When I opened it, Harry was standing there, with roses. Wait, Harry? "Oh my gosh! Harry! You came early!" I exclaimed, jumping on him. "I heard your charade with Eleanor." he said, smiling. "I just can't believe you're here!" I squealed, pulling him in for another hug. I heard an ahem from behind him, and I stepped back. "Who else did you bring?" I asked, curious. He stepped to the side, revealing Niall and Liam. "You brought them here! OHMYGOSH Eleanor! Niall fucking Horan and Liam bloody Payne are right here with Harry! Oh my gosh, you _have _to come down here! I **know** Niall's your favorite!" I called up the stairs. She came down quick, blushing hard. "You're not kidding? Niall's here?" she asked, smiling wide. "Yeah buddy." was Niall's reply.

She threw herself in the direction of his voice, hugging him tight. She let go after a moment, and when he saw her face, it was love at first sight, I swear. "Niall, this is Eleanor, my best mate and flatmate. She's also legally–" I introduced, but Eleanor stopped me. "I'm also legally blonde." she interrupted. I raised my eyebrows at her, and Harry gave her a weird look. I didn't say anything because it's her choice if she wants people to know or not if she's blind. But if you ask me, that's a pretty big detail. "I love that movie too!" Niall giggled. "Yeah, especially the part when..." they trailed on into the living room, talking about the movie. I hugged Liam, smiling. "Oh my gosh, you're like, my favorite." I screeched. "What about me?" Harry whined. "I meant after you." I corrected, rolling my eyes at him. "Thanks." Liam commented, but he seemed sad. We carried on an awkward aimless conversation for a moment, and then I dragged Harry upstairs. "What's up with Li? He doesn't seem ... like himself, you know?" I asked Harry once we were upstairs in my bedroom.

"Well, you know how Zayn left? ... " Harry started, sitting on my bed. I sat next to him, and I tilted my head to the side. I didn't understand, how would Zayn leaving affect Liam anymore than Niall or Harry? Then it hit me. "Zayn left Liam for Perrie." I remembered. "Mhm, they've been, well, they _had_ been together for almost five years." Harry informed me. "I think when he saw me and you, and then Niall and Eleanor together, it kinda stung." I theorized. "Yeah, it– wait, Eleanor and Niall? They just met." he said, confused. "She's my best friend, I can tell. And Niall is as transparent as glass." I explained. "I don't want to be rubbing it in Liam's face though, I mean, it's gotta hurt really bad." I worried. "We can't be rubbing it in his face if he's not here." Harry said, pulling me onto the bed so that I was on top of him. He kissed me, short and sweet, before pulling back. "I've missed you so much, Boobear." he whispered against my lips. I kissed him back. "Me too." I said, leaning down to kiss him again. Soon it turned into a full-on makeout session, his hands sliding up my shirt. "I like your shirt." he smirked, before taking it off. I shivered at the cold air hitting my skin, but was soon warmed when Harry pulled me down onto his chest again. I leaned down to kiss his neck, then drew back. Something was off.

"Harry, do you smell that?" I asked, sniffing the air. Then I leaned down and sniffed his neck. There, I _smelled_ it again. "Do I smell?" he asked, concerned. "No, no, it's something else." I hummed. "Then you're trying to cook." he joked. I smelled something, I just couldn't put my finger on what it exactly was. I'd smelled something like it before. I leaned down and smelled his chest, his neck, it was everywhere on him. It was on his shirt. It smelled something like ... Eleanor? But Eleanor hadn't even **hugged** him, let alone _touched_ him. It was ... perfume. I felt the tears start to sting my nose, my vision blurring. "Oh my God, Harry. It's perfume. You were with someone else, weren't you?" I whimpered. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "No, Lou, I can explain." he tried, but I was done. "Yes, can you explain why she was all over you?" I asked, getting off of him. "No, Lou, please." he pleaded, grasping onto my wrists. I wriggled out of his grasp, turning towards the door. "Who was it?" I attempted, stopping but not turning around. "She was no one, Lou." he denied. I turned around, walking up towards him. I stopped when we were about an inch apart from each other. "You can't even deny that there **was **somebody." I whispered, leaving the room. I went into Eleanor's room, crying. I locked the door and sat on the bed. Harry knocked on the door, asking to come in. I didn't respond. "Lou, please, let me explain." he begged. "My name is Louis, say it right, or don't say it at all." I growled, turning over in the bed. It smelled like Eleanor, like perfume. I silently cried harder. "Can we talk, please?" he tried one more time. "Go away." I mewled.

About ten minutes later, the doorknob jiggled. "Harry, I said go the heck away." I screamed, trying to hide the tears from my voice. "Louis? Are you in there?" Eleanor asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Do you want me to come in? Harry left." she informed me. "You can if you want to." I responded, getting up to unlock the door then laying down again in the bed. Eleanor came into the room, Niall trailing behind her. "Can you let us just have a few moments?" Eleanor asked sweetly, turning to Niall. "Yeah, I'll wait." he responded. "I miss you already." Eleanor teased, blowing him a kiss. He blushed hard with a smile on his face and left the room, closing the door. "What's going on?" Eleanor prompted quietly. "Harry was w-with someone el-else." I stammered, ugly sobbing now. "What?! Why that bas–" she stopped. "How do you know?" she rephrased. "Well we were ... I could smell the perfume on him." I told her, not telling her everything. "Well, that just shows you the depth of that popstar. Want me to punch him out?" she suggested. "No, I just want to sulk." I said. "Well, you should've never trusted him anyway. I mean, he has lied to you before." she offered. "Yeah, but I thought that lov– really liked me." I sniveled. She rubbed my back, comforting me. I cried into her shoulder, getting tears on her shirt. I finally stopped, pulling away. "I'm sorry about your shirt." I apologized. "It's fine, I can just change." she demurred. She nonchalantly took her shirt off, disappearing into her closet in search for another. "So how do you want to get your revenge?" she asked. Eleanor came out with a three shirts, holding each up to her front. I picked the one in the middle. I sighed. "I mean, I don't know what to do. Should I try to get him back, or should I plot revenge?" I asked. "You should definitely plot revenge. I mean, this is the second time he's hurt you. You can't just get him back and then let him hurt you again. Show 'im that you've got backbone." Eleanor advised, pulling on the shirt.

"I guess." I deadpanned. I needed to make my decision. I decided that I'd sleep on it. I mean, I probably wouldn't see him for a while, so I've got time. "Hey, I know it hurts now, but it'll feel _really _good to get him back. When I was in high school, back when I could still see, I dated this guy named Nick. I was absolutely head over heels. Well, so I caught him cheating once, and we broke up for a bit. But then he convinced me to take him back, so I did. He cheated on me multiple times after that, but I just took him back time after time, I was just blinded by love. But then, about the fifth or sixth time, I decided to take action. I gathered my tap class, and we all put on a pair of stilettos. While he was on a date with the other girl, we stomped on his car hood. Every time I put on a pair of heels, I still feel that adrenaline rush." she told me, a wicked smile on her face. And _that's_ why Eleanor's my best friend. She's always willing to stick up for me, even if it's not in the most legal way. "Well, I don't have a pair of heels, and I don't plan on getting back at him." I decided. "Aw, you're no fun." Eleanor pouted. "I'm going to have to warn Nialler that he's getting into a relationship with Maleficent the Mistress of All Evil." I joked, poking her. She blushed, standing up. "It's been a great talk, Louis." she said quickly, leaving the room. I smirked.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

About half an hour later, Niall had made semi authentic Nando's peri peri chicken, from our kitchen. Then we headed over to the living room to play FIFA. "Wanna play Ella?" Niall offered, holding the control out to her. "N-no, I'm fine just watching." Eleanor declined, pushing his hand back a bit. "'K." he responded, returning to the game. I pressed play, and Niall was now against Liam and I. "FYI, I kick butt at this game." I informed him. Niall just laughed. A little into the game, I was about to shoot a goal, but Niall nudged my arm, causing me to miss. "What the even heck, Niall? That was _so _unfair." I exclaimed. "Louis, you're twenty-three, you're allowed to curse you know." he teased, ignoring my complaints. "I know, I just prefer not to." I retorted. Then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I froze, someone had entered the room, I could feel it. Eleanor, Niall, and Liam were oblivious to it. "Hi." a raspy voice greeted. My heart stopped, then lit on fire with fury. It was Harry.

**Harry's POV**

I walked into the room, Niall, Liam, and Louis were playing FIFA. Louis froze, he knew I was there. "Hi." I said, and I know that Eleanor heard me because she stiffened. Niall just ignored me, too engulfed in the game. "'Ello." Liam mumbled, not really paying attention. Louis hands fumbled on the control a minute, letting Niall score a goal. "GOOOOAAAALLL! ! !" Niall proclaimed, pumping his fists in the air and tackling Eleanor in a hug. Eleanor and Niall giggled madly, their faces dangerously close. "Louis, can we talk?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Please?" I begged. Eleanor nudged him from her spot on the floor, and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever." he scoffed, walking into his room. I walked in behind him, closing the door and sitting on the bed. "Louis, I'm really so–" I was interrupted by his phone. "Thinking Out Loud" streamed from his phone. "I'll leave if you want to ... " I offered. He shook his head, picking up the phone. "Hey Stan ... no ... no ... really? ... oh ... 'k ... love you ... bye." I looked at him for a moment, him looking down. "Who's Stan?" I asked. "He's just my other best mate." he answered, not looking up. He was lying. But I didn't push it, that's not the matter at hand right now. "Lou, I mean Lou_is_, I'm sorry that I was with another person. I swear, I didn't even mean it." I explained. "Who was it? Was it Taylor? Was it Kendall?" he questioned. "I– I don't know." I stuttered. It was the truth, I didn't know. "I just went to a party while I was on tour, and I got a bit buzzed ... It's all a blur, really." I said truthfully.

"You did it, though. Didn't you think about me, didn't I mean anything to you?" he asked, his eyes tearing. "Of course you mean something to me, I love you." I scoffed. Louis stiffened. "I– I'm sorry, I didn't mean to– It just slipped out." I stuttered. "Don't say that to me." Louis snarled. "Why? It's true." I said cautiously, carefully approaching the situation. "I know you don't mean it. You hurt me before, and I forgave you. Now you've _cheated _on me, and you expect me to forgive you again? **Just **because you say that you 'love' me? Iim sorry Harry, but I can't let you walk all over me like that." he stated. "But Louis, I mean it. I love you. I don't expect you to say it back to me, I just wanted you to know it." I pleaded. "Well then, tell me why you love me, if you really do." he challenged. "Well, you're beautiful. Your eyes are a beautiful blue, and your hair is perfect, and your lip ring. And you're committed to things that you love, and you're great with kids, and you're sweet, and you're a headbanger. That's what I like about you (haha 5SOS reference)." I explained.

"But why would you love someone like me?" he asked, suddenly quiet. "Because you're the most beautiful, kind, sweet, sexy, sassy person I've ever met." I said, taking his hands and looking into his eyes. He looked down, tears falling silently. I hugged him to me, and he cried. "It just hurts." he sobbed into my chest, and my heart broke. "I know, I hurt you. I swear to never do it again." I whispered into his hair, and I meant it.


	7. Tour Buddies

**A/N : **Hey guys ! I'm doing a double update because I won't update from now until the 13th (of April) because I'll be on vacay. Sorry ! Love and cookies , piercethesirensinonedirection.

**Harry's POV**

The light from the window next to the bed painted the black wall gray. I looked next to me, and Louis was still peacefully asleep. I held him close to me, nuzzling my face into his hair. "You're beautiful, I don't know why you can't see it. Everyone else in the room can see it." I whispered, laughing quietly at my lame joke. "You mean everything to me, I just don't know how to tell you. I love you _so _much, Lou. I just want to say sorry for anytime I've hurt you, in the past, and anytime I'll ever hurt you in the future." I apologized. I sat there, just admiring his peaceful expression. He had a small smile on his face. I checked my phone, it was eleven thirty, and I had to get back to the tour bus in two hours. I had tons of texts from management, but I chose to ignore them. I shook him slightly. "Lou, wake up. Come on, it's almost lunch." I coaxed, trying to wake him. He stirred and groaned, hitting me with his pillow then covering his head with it. I woke up and went to shower and brush my teeth, then went back to his room to change. When I was done, he was still asleep. "Louisssss ... " I groaned. "Whaaaat." he responded, muffled by the pillow. "You **need** to get up, right now." I demanded, but not really meaning it. "I don't even have to go to work today, it's spring break. Why do I need to get up?" he complained. "Because I have a surprise." I answered, leaving the room. I was in the middle of eating a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch when Louis came into the kitchen wearing a tight white shirt that made me choke on the milk. His hair was still damp from his shower, and his skin was glowing. The white t-shirt was just wet enough to be see through, I was practically drooling.

He caught me staring and smirked, and I blushed looking down at my cereal. "You're finally wearing a color besides black or gray!" Eleanor teases. "I'm fine with it." I whispered into Louis' ear, nibbling on it. He lets out a small moan that makes everyone crack up, even Liam. He blushed, sitting down next to me. We both ate breakfast in silence. We head over to the couch, the others still at the table. I turn on the TV, and some sappy comedy is playing. Bo-ring. I pull Louis from his position next to me onto my lap, so that he's straddling me. I kissed him softly, pulling him towards me. He placed his hands on my neck and reached up to intertwine his fingers with my hair, tugging slightly. I moaned a bit, and Louis stopped to look at me and smirk : he'd found my weak spot. He kissed me and tugged harder, causing me to moan louder. I kissed him back, unbelievably content. God, I love him so much. "I." Peck. "Love." Peck. "You." Peck. "So." Peck. "Much," I told him. "I love you more." he teased, rubbing my nose against his. "Get a room." Eleanor called. "'K." Louis responded. He dragged me to his room, sitting on the bed and pulling me with him. "So, what was your surprise?" he asked, curious. "I wanted to ask you a question," I said, nervous. "Do you want to come on tour with me?" I quizzed, nervous. "Is that a question?" he scoffed, incredulous. "Why wouldn't I want to go on tour with my favorite band in the world, **and** my boyfriend?" I blushed. "Is that what we are now? Boyfriends?" I repeated. "Yup, boyfriends." he confirmed. I couldn't ask for more.

**A/N : **Sorry for such a short chapter !


	8. Guess Who !

**Louis' POV**

I yawned and stretched, it was about lunch time. Harry, Eleanor, Niall, and Liam had gone to a cafe for breakfast, but I'd felt too tired to go with them. My phone started ringing, and I picked it up. "Hello? Louis, it's Eleanor. Um, I need you to come down here, to the cafe. There's someone, that um, wants to meet you." she stated. Her voice sounded tight and forced, like someone was watching her. "Um, OK, I'll be there in a minute." I said, unsure. I got dressed in my (black) Harry Styels tattoo sweatshirt and black skinny jeans, grabbing my keys. I drove there as fast as I could, I could feel that something was wrong. When I got there, Eleanor was nervously chatting with a woman in a bright pink business dress. I sat down next to her in the booth, facing Niall. "I was told you wanted to meet me?" I looked at her nervously. "Yes. I'm Katrina, Harry's management. Actually, I manage the whole band. I've been told that you and Harry are dating?" she asked, straight to the point. I nodded, how did she know that? As if she could read my mind, she answered my question. "I have resources. Well, that goes against the contract that I have with Mr. Styels. I'm afraid that we'll have to set up a few 'relationships'." she said, pulling out a packet from the briefcase I never realized she was holding. "This contact states that you and Eleanor are 'dating', and that you're just Harry's close friend. It also states that you and Harry are **not **to be seen in public holding hands, kissing, or anything that's not strictly platonic." she continued, sliding it across the table. Her nails matched her obnoxiously bright dress. "In order for things to work out, you'll have to abide by this contract." she declared. "This was only brought upon you by yourself, Harold. You openly went against our rules to not mention anything about your sexuality, this is the third time. Now the media is suggesting that you and Louis are dating. We can't have that happen to the band." she said, making a face. I rolled my eyes discreetly.

"And if we _don't _obey your rules?" I challenged, raising my eyebrows. "Well, then Harry would have to quit the band and we'd sue him for everything he's got for breaking his contract."she countered, smirking at her victory. I reluctantly signed it, so did Harry and Eleanor. "And as for you, Eleanor, you'll be dating Louis as I said before. No other relationships allowed, it's too risky. Liam, you'll continue 'dating' Sophia, it should be easier since Zayn is out of the way." she said. Liam's face twisted with pain, and he looked down. I was tempted to give her the finger. "And Niall, sweet sweet Niall. You're such a good boy, we didn't even have to force you to date Melissa. You clearly have interest in each other." she said. "I don't–" Niall started, but Katrina was already gone. Eleanor looked like she'd been hit in the face, then she gathered her things and tapped me on the shoulder, fuming.

"Let's go." she said, her words chopped. I stay in my seat, looking up at her. "Let's **go **Lewis." she repeats. I knew that she was mad because she called me Lewis, something she only does when she's upset. I stood up and led her out of the restaurant, Harry following. "I have _never _been more humiliated, used, or angry in my whole entire life." she growled, but there were tears on her face. "I can't believe that he'd lead me on like that, and not even tell me that he has a girlfriend." she sobbed. Harry looked back at her from the driver's seat, and then at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, suddenly angry. "Well, I didn't know that they were official, I thought that it was just rumors." I confessed. "I'm sorry that you had to find out that way." Harry piped from the front. "I am too." she whispered burying her face into my shoulder and falling asleep. Little did we both know that our lives would soon take a turn, for the worse.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_*two weeks later*_

**Narration POV**

A boy in his twenties gets out of a car, escorting a girl about the same age. The boy is wearing all black, his shirt depicting a rock band logo. A flower crown is perched upon his head. The girl is clutching onto his hand, and if one observes, you can see that it's more out of fear than out of romantic love. He pats her arm reassuringly, and they walk down a sidewalk. They both smile smiles that don't quite reach their eyes, and camera flashes go off left and right, paparazzi appearing seemingly out of nowhere. '_Are Harry and Louis dating?' 'Is Eleanor pregnant?' _and _'When are you getting married?' _are only a few of the questions being asked. Suddenly, a man in a sharp suit carrying a big professional camera parts the crowd, and suddenly all goes quiet. The man clears his throat, and catches the attention of the couple. "May I ask the mister and missus a question?" he asks in a quiet yet powerful voice. The man nervously nods, stopping in front of the journalist. "Is Eleanor blind?" he questions. The boy and girl stiffen, and the girl shakily shakes her head. "N-no, I can see perfectly, twenty-twenty vision." she stammers. The boy squeezes her hand and they walk away faster than before. The journalist smiles and melts away, clearly satisfied with his answer.

**Harry's POV**

Louis came onto the bus with Eleanor. Eleanor soon went out with Niall, escorted by Paul. They;d been going on secret dates during the past few weeks. "Hey boo." I greeted him, not looking away from the TV. "Hey." he said, his eyebrows crinkled in thought. He sits on my lap and plays with my hair, twisting then untwisting and braiding then unbraiding. He's clearly nervous about something. "What's wrong, Lou?" I asked. He shakes his head. I stare at him a few moments longer, before deciding to brush it off and turn back to the TV. "There was a lot of paparazzi." he stated. I nod. "Haven't you gotten used to it?" I questioned, smiling. "Yeah. But there was this one journalist, and he was kinda scary, you know? Just his presence sorta gave me the chills. And he asked this question." he continued, absently toying with his lip ring. "What was it?" I urged, worried. "He asked if Eleanor was blind." Louis deadpanned, still deep in thought. "Why would he ask that?" I wondered aloud. "I don't know, we've kept it pretty hidden. Katrina clearly said that she didn't want anyone to know. Not even Niall knows, or Liam. At least I don't think so." he concluded.

"Shouldn't Niall know by now?" I asked. Eleanor and Niall had come to the terms that they only had feelings for each other, and Niall had broken up with Melissa. But the public didn't know why. "I wanted to tell him, but Eleanor doesn't. She thinks that Niall would treat her differently if he knew." Louis explained, rolling his eyes. I pecked his lips. "Don't worry about it, it's her choice." I said. He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever." I pulled him onto my lap, and he leaned down for a kiss. Soon the kiss was a snogging session, my hands reached under his shirt. I picked him up and carried him to our room, laying him on the bed. Our new tour bus was made without Zayn in mind, so our room was where Zayn's used to be on the old tour bus. I pulled off his shirt, and moved down to his neck. I bit his sweet spot, and he moaned softly. I sucked at it, and he moaned louder. "That's better." I whispered, smirking up at him. I sucked until I made a mark, knowing that it would upset him. "Mine." I growled softly.

I pulled him back up, kissing his jaw and moving further up to his ears, finally kissing his lips again. I faintly heard the door open, and I waved my hand in the general direction of the person. "F-ck off." I murmured, muffled by Louis' lips. "But this is my room." the voice said. I gasped and pulled away from Louis, and he whined softly. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out a few times, panicking. I wished to the heavens above that when I turned around, it wouldn't be who I thought it was. But when I opened my eyes, it was. Zayn Javadd Malik.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Ha ha ha, surprise update ! Do you like ? Or do you like ? Comment or review please ! Love and cookies, piercethesirensinonedirection


	9. SORRY ! ! !

I'm sorry to say it guys, but I won't be updating my story. There's just a lot going on in school and at home, and I think that it's just too much. But maybe I can update some other time down the road, just not now. Thanks for the reads anyways !

Love and cookies , piercethesirensinonedirection


End file.
